


Percepção

by carolss



Category: Cracks (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Poppy se pergunta se Di já percebeu.





	Percepção

Poppy se pergunta se Di já percebeu.

Provavelmente não, para alguém tão inteligente ela era muito boa em não ver o que estava bem na frente dela. Ela reclama frequentemente sobre o jeito que Srta G agora foca toda a sua atenção na garota espanhola, mas ela não percebe que ela está fazendo a mesma coisa.

Di passa seu tempo olhando para Fiamma, até mais do que ela olha para Srta G. Di fala sobre ela o tempo todo e embora essas palavras não sejam sempre gentis sempre há uma certa intensidade por trás delas. E embora Poppy não possa saber de certeza ela suspeita que quando Di fica quieta do nada parecendo meio distante ela está pensando sobre Fiamma também. Ela provavelmente não percebe que aquilo que ela tinha com Fiamma não parecia nem um pouco com o ódio que ela dizia ter pela garota.

Mas Poppy percebe e conclui que talvez sempre seria assim, sempre haveria outra mulher mais interessante para Di olhar ao invés daquela que estava ao seu lado o tempo todo.


End file.
